Harry Potter og de Dødes Forbannelse
by Supermassive Asshole
Summary: Harry Potter begynner på Galtvort i den tro at foreldrene hans alltid har vært med ham og elsket ham. Det er først når vennene hans på skole forteller ham at de burde ha vært døde i ti år at han begynner å tvile litt på seg selv. Hvem er Danny Drøm? Er verden virkelig slik Harry vokste opp med?
1. En helt vanlig bursdag

**Ha tålmodighet med meg gjennom denne historien. Jeg vet ikke hvor lang den vil bli, men jeg skal prøve å finne ut av det ved å skrive den ferdig til siste slutt.**

**Harry Potter og de Dødes Forbannelse**

Harry våknet av Will som krøp opp i sengen hans. Det var det han pleide å gjøre hver dag. Hver eneste dag, klokken halv sju presis, kom Will inn på Harrys rom og fortsatte å sove der. Det var litt rart, for ingen mennesker – i hvert fall ikke små barn på fem år – kunne våkne til samme tid hver eneste dag. Det var nesten litt skummelt. Lilly hadde vist en smule engstelighet for at han kunne være rammet av en sjelden, arvelig tidssykdom, men Jakob syntes bare det var artig. Harry selv hadde ikke noe i mot det. Det var til og med litt koselig til tider. En liten, varm og lubben unge som smatt innunder dyna hans hver dag.

I dag, som vanlig, kom Will inn på rommet hans. Harry lå allerede våken – han gledet seg vilt til bursdagen sin. Moren hans hadde lovet en lime til den ellevte bursdagen hans, og når moren hans lovte noe pleide hun ikke å bryte løftene. Vesle William hadde nettopp ødelagt sin lekelime. Han kom til å misunne Harry noe helt vilt, men den William som kom inn igjennom døren nøyaktig klokka seks tretti den trettiførste juli 1991, var bare søvnig og gikk i en døs og la seg under dyna til Harry.

Harry lå våken i senga si i en liten halvtime til, før han ikke orket mer. Han sto opp mens hans passet på å ikke vekke Will, som hadde sovnet igjen. Han lukket opp døra ut fra rommet sitt og gikk ut i gangen.

Vel nede i stua skrudde han på Tv'en. Han visste at dette apparatet ikke var vanlig i trollmannsverdenen, men faren han hadde kjøpt et fordi det gjorde det enklere å følge med i gompeverdenen og på jobben. Først hadde ingen bortsett fra han brukt det, men etter hvert hadde resten av familien også fattet interesse for det. Det hadde en god underholdningsverdi, hvis man så bort fra alt styret som skulle til for å få det på. Først måtte man sette en underlig ting inn i to hull i veggen, og så måtte man trykke på en bestemt knapp – den helt til venstre- frampå, under skjermen. Alt uten en smule magi. Jakob lovpriste gompene i skyene og snakket om hvor utrolig mye arbeid som var lagt ned for å finne ut hvordan man skulle lage en TV. Jammen hadde de gjort mye for å klare seg i hverdagen uten magi.

Harry så på klokka han hadde rundt armen. Den hadde langeviseren på tolv, og kortviseren på ni. Han burde begynne å høre knirkingen fra trappen snart. Det var nemlig klokka ni Will våknet og gikk inn på foreldrene deres sitt rom for å vekke Lilly. Lilly ville da stå opp med ham og komme ned for å lage frokost. Rutinen var ikke annerledes nå. Harry hørte knirkingen fra taket idet moren tok et par skritt over gulvet på soverommet deres, som var like over stua. Han hørte skrittene hennes da hun gikk nedover trappa sammen med Will, og da de kom inn i stua brøt moren opp i et stort smil. Hun skyndte seg entusiastisk over gulvet og ga Harry en stor klem. "Gratulerer, gutten min! Tenk så stor du er blitt! Elleve år! Du skal begynne på Galtvort snart, gleder du deg ikke?" Det lange, røde håret hennes hang nedover ansiktet til Harry og kilte ham i halsen. "Jeg skal lage frokost nå. Hva vil du ha?" Hun så spørrende på ham. Hun visste egentlig hva han ville ha, men hun ville la ham få sjansen til å si det selv. "Roastbiff! Jeg vil ha roastbiff!" Harry elsket roastbiff. Selv om han visste at det var få på hans alder som synes roastbiff var godt – det hadde ikke mye til smak – så kunne han ikke motstå det hvis han fikk det servert.

Harrys far, Jakob, kom ned ti minutter etter Lilly. Han gratulerte sønnen sin med dagen samtidig som han prøvde å skjule en lang og stor pakke bak ryggen. Harrys hjerte dunket da han så hva som kunne være i pakken. Var det den lenge etterlengtede limen hans? Jakob la pakken på stuebordet. "Du får skynde deg å pakke opp. Den er fra alle i familien." Harry kunne nesten ikke vente lenger. Han rev av det tynne innpakkingspapiret og det som lå på bordet var – en sopelime! Den var selvfølgelig ikke i verdensklasse, selv Harry kunne se det. Likevel, det var en god lime i forhold til hvor god han var i rumpeldunk. Joda, han kunne litt takket være den gamle lekelimen sin, og han hadde fått prøve limen til en eldre gutt rett nede i gata, uten at foreldrene visste om det. Nå hadde han en egen lime og kunne fly når han ville! Han studerte den nøye. På skaftet sto det med snirklete, hvite bokstaver, _Cleansweep Seven_. Han hadde lest om den i et rumpeldunkblad (Det Ukentlige Dunk) og visste at den var ny av året. Den hadde ikke fått så dårlig kritikk- det eneste som feilet den var litt treg reaksjon ved høy fart. Harry visste at det var en ganske dyr lime, også. Det var nesten med ærefrykt han tok hånda rundt det brune skaftet av spansk eik og veide den i hånden. Han så opp på faren sin. "Tusen takk skal dere ha!" Han ga faren sin en lang og god klem. Moren hans bare lo fra kjøkkenet. Harry slapp taket i faren sin, og vendte seg mot Will. Will sto og så litt misunnelig ut, slik Harry visste han ville, men Harry brydde seg ikke om det. Han gav ham en klem, også. "Du skal få prøve den en gang du også," hvisket Harry i øret hans. Will så litt gladere ut etter det. Så var det frokost, og Harry Will og Jakob gikk for å sette seg.

**Senere, samme dag**

Regnet plasket ned utenfor vinduet. Harry så mismodig ut. Han skulle gjerne vært litt ute på bursdagen sin. Han kunne ha prøvd den nye limen sin, for det var ingen gomper i Gudriksdal for øyeblikket. Det kunne han vite fordi en av innbyggerne i Gudriksdal, en eller annen kjent (men sikkert kjedelig og tørr) historiker, hadde funnet opp en intrikat liten trylleformel. Den gjorde til at ved å ta et lite blikk på en oppslagstavle som hang på kjøkkenet kunne man finne ut om det var gomper i nærheten. Akkurat nå regnet han med at alle var på ferie. Antall gomper i umiddelbar nærhet av Gudriksdal var i hvert fall null, i følge oppslaget. Helt siden rett etter frokost hadde regnet holdt på. Det ville ikke ta slutt. Derfor hadde de holdt seg innendørs i dag.

Harry så en liten prikk nærme seg i det fjerne. Han undret på hva det var. Den hang stille i lufte- nei, den kom nærmere. Den var større nå. Det så ut som en fugl. Da den kom nærmere så han at det var en ugle. Det kunne vel ikke være brevet fra Galtvort som kom? Han hadde lurt på når det skulle komme, for det måtte komme en eller annen gang i disse dagene. I et svakt øyeblikk så han for seg at tante Petunia sendte av gårde en bursdagshilsen med uglepost, før han kom på at Dumlingene foretrakk å ikke vite av trollmannsverdenen. Deretter tenkte han at hvis det ikke var Galtvort brevet kom fra, kunne det være Sirius, eller Remus. Han innså litt for sent at han allerede hadde fått bursdagskort og gaver fra dem. Uglene hadde kommet kvelden før, den ene med et nytt snikoskop (foruten lekelimen sin hadde Will også ødelagt Harrys gamle snikoskop da han krasjet med blomsterpotta. Det var en lang historie) og en stor pose Bertram Butts Magiske Allsmakbønner, den andre med en bok om varulver med sarkastiske kommentarer fra Remus i margen.

Det var definitivt en ugle som kom flaksende gjennom lufta over hustakene. Det var ikke langt unna nå. Bare hundre meter. Harry hadde gledet seg fælt til å få brevet fra Galtvort helt siden han var fem år, da han på mirakuløst vis hadde plantet badekaret fra badet i babysenga han hadde hatt siden han var to år. Først da hadde foreldrene hans kjøpt en vanlig seng i stedet for babysenga.

Harry åpnet vinduet så ugla kunne fly inn. Snart satt den i vinduskarmen og løftet opp en fot med et sammenrullet papir på. Den så på Harry med gule, intelligente øyne. Med det samme Harry hadde lettet ugla for børen dens fløy ugla tilbake samme vei som den hadde kommet. Harry så på brevet. Han registrerte at brevet var til ham, før han åpnet det og så på dokumentene inni. På det første pergamentet sto følgende:

**_Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom_**

**_Rektor: _**_Albus Humlesnurr (Merlin-ordene av 1. kl.; storm i magi; heksemester; overtrollm., Int. hekseriforb.)_

_Beste herr Potter, det gleder oss å kunne meddele at De har fått skoleplass ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Se vennligst vedlagte liste over nødvendig litteratur og utstyr. Semesteret begynner 1. september. Vi avventer deres ugle senest 31. juli._

_Ærbødigst Minerva McSnurp, viserektor._

Harry ble helt forskrekket. "_Vi avventer deres ugle senest 31. juli._" Da måtte han sende uglen nå! Hvis ikke fikk han ikke komme inn! "Mamma! Pappa! Kom hit!" Han hørte sukk fra nedenifra og føtter som gikk over gulvet. Trappen knirket som vanlig. "Hva er det?" spurte Jakob. "Brevet fra Galtvort kom nå. Det står at jeg må sende svar innen 31. juli, som er i dag!" Harry så fortvilt på foreldrene sine. En ugle kom aldri fram i tide! "Ikke vær bekymret, vennen, Galtvort er ikke mer enn et par timer med ugle herfra. Pjolten vil rekke tidsfristen med glans, selv om det er litt i seneste laget. Hvis vi hadde bodd litt lenger sør ville ingen fugl være i stand til å fly til Galtvort på så kort tid." Pjolten var den nye ugla, etter at Oddvar hadde blitt sugd inn i motoren til et gompefly året før. Det hadde ikke vært så mye igjen av ham å begrave. "Jeg skriver et svar med en gang, så sender jeg Pjolten om fem minutter." Harry ble litt roligere og tok seg tid til å lese resten av brevet, og kom på at den skrullete gamle historikeren i Gudriksdal het Bathilda Bang.

Harry fikk ikke sove. Foreldrene hans hadde lovet å ta ham med til Diagonallmenningen for å kjøpe diverse utstyr og bøker. Han hadde aldri vært i Diagonallmenningen før, selv om han hadde hørt fryktelig mye om den, både negativt og positivt. Han kom fram til at det ikke hadde mye å si at han bare ville dra dit med en gang fordi han gledet seg sånn. Etter en lang dag lukket han øynene og begynte omsider å drømme om en haug av tryllestaver han ikke fikk lov å kjøpe.

**Kommenter, det er bare det som kan gjøre historien bedre!**


	2. En sjokkerende nyhet

**Hei, lenge siden sist! Det har vært travelt, og…**

…**nei. Det har ikke vært spesielt travelt. Grunnen til at det andre kapitlet kommer så lenge etter det første kapitlet er at jeg ikke har giddet å skrive. Jeg var innom for første gang på lang tid for kanskje en og en halv uke siden i skrivende stund (16. mai 2013) og leste igjennom det første kapitlet. I dag, 16. mai, dagen før 17. mai, bestemte jeg meg for å begynne på en ordentlig disposisjon. Jeg har nå skrevet en disposisjon som vil forsyne meg med skrivestoff til det femte kapitlet minst. Jeg håper at jeg får fart på denne historien nå, langt om lenge.**

**Da jeg begynte å skrive disposisjonen fant jeg ut at det ville være morsomt om handlingen var til forveksling lik den egentlige boken, i hvert fall i starten. Jeg har også tenkt litt på slutten av denne historien, og den gleder jeg meg til å skrive.**

**Supermassive Asshole**

**Kapittel 2: ****Tritius, Galtvortekspressen og en sjokkerende nyhet**

Harry gikk inn i den Lekke Heksekjel med foreldrene sine. Lilly og Jakob gikk bak ham med alskens bøker og utstyr Harry trengte i armene sine. De var nettopp ferdig med handlingen av alt Harry trengte til å begynne på Galtvort, og de skulle igjennom den Lekke Heksekjel for å komme seg til Gudriksdal via peisene i den Lekke Heksekjel. De måtte nok gå tilbake en gang også, for å få med seg alle varene.

«Hei, dere som går der!» kom det plutselig fra et bord i en mørk krok. Det var lite folk i den Lekke Heksekjel på denne tida av døgnet, da de fleste var på jobb. Sommerferien var ikke over for barna, men de fleste voksne hadde begynt på jobb alt. De hadde overlatt lille Will til noen hjelpsomme naboer da de skulle til London.

Mot dem kom en liten mann i flagrende gevanter. Han hadde et bart hode og fippskjegg, og den mørkeblå kutten virket som om den var akkurat litt for stor for ham. Det som skilte ham fra de fleste andre var at han satt i en slags stol – eller var det sopelime? – som svevde en liten meter over gulvet. Det så ikke ut som om han hadde bein i det hele tatt. «Det er vel ikke Harry Potter som går her? Med foreldrene i hælene og allting.» Harry så med undrende øyne på den underlige stolen. Mannen som satt i den smilte jovialt. «Vel, ja, jo, jeg er Harry Potter, men hvem er du?» Mannen tok ham i hånden og ristet den opp og ned. Han virket som en svært eksentrisk mann. «Jeg er Tritius Trutvik, og jeg kommer til å være din lærer i forsvar mot svartekunster i år.» Jakob satte fra seg varene og tok ham i hånden. «Takk for sist, Tritius,» sa han. Tritius nikket alvorlig, og entusiasmen som hadde preget ham før var som smurt av ham. «Jeg må snakke litt med deg, Jakob. Hvis du vil bli med ovenpå et øyeblikk?»

Harry satt med moren sin på et bord i den Lekke Heksekjel. «Mor, hvem er den mannen? Kjenner han far? Hvorfor sitter han i den stolsopelimen eller hva det nå var?» spurte Harry, uten å klare å skjule at han var litt urolig. Lilly smilte beroligende. «Herr Trutvik jobbet en gang på kontoret til faren din. Nå bruker faren din ham som en kontakt til miljøet utenfor gompebeskyttelsen. Det er ingenting å uroe seg over. Hva angår framkomstmiddelet hans hørte jeg at han var involvert i en eliksirulykke som kostet ham begge beina for bare noen måneder siden.» Harry så opp trappen, der de hadde forsvunnet noen minutter før. Han hørte ingen stemmer, så enten måtte Jakob og Tritius snakke veldig lavt, eller så måtte de ha gått langt bort.

Det tok ikke lang tid før Harry hørte fottrinn igjen. Han så Jakob gå ned trappen, mens Tritius svevde i luften like bak ham. Da de kom ned og bort til peisene igjen, hilste Tritius på Harry en siste gang og forsvant ut i gompeverdenen.

«Vil han ikke avsløre magiens verden hvis han går ut i gompeverdenen med sopelimen sin?» sa Harry. «Ikke uroe deg for det, Harry, den er under kraftige forhekselser slik at alle gomper som ser den ikke ser annet enn en vanlig, gompisk rullestol.» Jakob rufset Harry beroligende i håret.

Den første september opprant klar og skyfri noen uker senere. Harry hadde brukt store deler av de siste sommerukene på sin nye Cleansweep Seven, ofte med Will stående på bakken under ham. Familien Potter var utenfor King's Cross jernbanestasjon i London akkurat denne dagen. «Er du sikker på at du har alt nå da, Harry?» Moren var som vanlig nervøs for at de hadde glemt noe. Det som var rarest var at hun hadde sett over alt før de dro og minst tre ganger på vei til King's Cross, i tillegg til at hun hadde hjulpet til med å pakke. «Jada, mamma. Du har sjekket kofferten selv også, har du ikke? Ikke vær så urolig!» Jakob flirte. «Det er sant, Lilly, du hører hva gutten sier! Han har helt rett, vet du.» Lilly så snurt en annen vei, men det var tydelig litt overdramatisert og alle visste at hun ikke egentlig var fornærmet.

De gikk inn på stasjonen. De fant den usynlige inngangen til perrong ni og trekvart, men de måtte vente en liten stund for å kunne komme inn. Grunnen var at det var mange som skulle inn på samme tid, men man kunne ikke vekke oppmerksomhet hos gompene. De drev litt rundt og ventet til det ikke var like mange der lenger, og sprang inn på perrongen i det en sikkerhetsvakt i nærheten så en annen vei. På innsiden var det mange trollmenn, hekser og deres barn som var på vei mot det samme målet. Harry så undrende på det store, røde toget med massevis av røyk kommende ut av pipen på lokomotivet. Det var mange familier der også, langs hele strekningen toget tok opp, og enda litt til etter det også. Harry så små barn ikke stort eldre enn Will som hang i armene til de stressede mødrene sine. Når det gjaldt mødrene, prøvde de å kysse sine litt eldre barn farvel. Noen lykkes, mens andre møtte for mye motstand i barna. «Så, da var det endelig din tur, Harry,» sa Lilly. De gikk langs toget for å se om det var en åpning der de kunne slippe til igjennom hordene av mødre, fedre og små barn som også ville dra til Galtvort. Jakob pekte på en åpning ti meter lenger borte. «Der kan vi komme inn på toget,» sa han, og alle skyndte seg dit. Jakob hjalp Harry med kofferten (den var svært tung) og sammen fikk de bukset den opp i døråpningen til toget.

«Du får ha det godt da, Harry!» sa Lilly. Harry tok imot klemmen uten å mukke, like høy som henne med den ekstra høyden han fikk fordi han sto i døråpningen til toget. Det skingret i en fløyte en plass, og dørene startet å bevege seg sakte igjen. Jakob, som enda sto på toget, gav Harry en klem og et siste håndtrykk, før han smatt ned på plattformen. «Lykke til på Galtvort, min sønn!» sa han høyt rett før dørene lukket seg. Så begynte toget å bevege på seg.

Harry gikk bakover i toget. Folk herjet i gangene, og de fleste kupéene var fulle. Han måtte vente mye og passe seg for diverse hindringer. Blant annet var det en flokk jenter som hadde svimt av på grunn av en stor, hårete edderkopp med mer enn tjue centimeter lange, hårete bein. De tre guttene som hadde edderkoppen, to ekstremt like tvillinger og en med rastafletter, påsto at den var helt ufarlig, men Harry holdt avstand til dem likevel. Da han endelig fant han en tom kupé, åpnet han den og satte kofferten på bakken. Han stolte ikke nok på sin egen styrke til at han ville prøve å legge kofferten på hylla over sitteplassene. Han satte seg ved vinduet, akkurat tidsnok til å se de siste restene av det nordlige London forsvinne ut av syne. Han satte seg ned med det nyeste nummeret av Gunnar Gomp På Galeien mens kornåkre og beitemarker fløy forbi utenfor vinduet.

En time senere kom det et forsiktig bank på døren inn til kupéen. Det var en ung gutt, han kunne ikke være eldre enn Harry, som banket på. Døren ble dratt til sides og gutten så på Harry. «Kan jeg sette meg her? Det er fullt overalt ellers.» Harry smilte og nikket. «Jada, bare sitt ned. Hva heter du?» Gutten tok noen skritt inn i kupéen og satte seg midt i mot Harry. «Jeg heter Danny Drøm. Jeg går i første.» Danny så litt nervøst mot Harry. Harry smilte oppmuntrende. «Jeg heter Harry Potter. Jeg begynner også i første.» Danny smilte litt for første gang, og fra da av var barrieren borte. De snakket sammen i over en time, og da damen med godteritralla kom kjørende forbi i ettiden insisterte Harry på å kjøpe en pakke sjokoladefrosker og en pose Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner til dem begge.

Da de hadde fått nok av alle smakene Bertram Butt kunne oppvise, og Harry hadde fått et trollmannskort han ikke hadde fra før (Elvis Aaron Presley, f. 19-, fortsatt i live i dag, trakk seg tilbake fra sin populære status i gompenes verden fordi han holdt på å bli avslørt) banket det på igjen. Denne gangen var det en jente med store fortenner som ville inn. Hun åpnet døren og sa til Harry med en temmelig sjefete stemme, «har du sett en padde her et sted? Nilus har mistet sin.» Harry så på Danny, og han ristet på hodet, og Harry sa, «nei, det er ingen padde her.» Jenta fikk en misfornøyd nyve i pannen. «Vel, si i fra hvis dere ser en padde, da. Forresten, så heter jeg Hermine Grang». Hun snudde på hælen og gikk ut igjen, lukket igjen døren og gikk til neste kupé. Harry stirret dumt etter henne. «Der er det en viktigpetter, i hvert fall,» sa Harry. Danny lo litt.

Det var enda senere, kanskje bare en liten time før toget skulle ankomme Galtvang stasjon, at Danny sa han måtte ut i toget og gjøre noe. Harry hadde ikke noe å si på det, så Danny gikk ut fra kupéen og lot Harry sitte igjen der inne.

Det hadde knapt gått ett minutt da døren gikk opp igjen. Denne gangen var det en blond gutt som kom inn. Han var blek i huden og hadde et spisst fjes. «Er det her Harry Potter er?» spurte han. «Alle sier det, men ingen tør å gå inn.» Harry så forundret på gutten. «Hvem er du?» Gutten smilte. «Unnskyld, jeg glemte å presentere meg. Jeg er Draco Malfang. Uansett, er du Harry Potter? _Den _Harry Potter?» Harry hadde fortsatt ikke noen som helst anelse om hva gutten, eller Draco, hvis det var det han het, snakket om. «Ja, jeg heter Harry Potter. Er det noe spesielt med det?» Gutten, som nå hadde rukket å sette seg i kupéen diagonalt overfor Harry, virket litt overrasket over reaksjonen han fikk. «Vel, det var du som reddet hele trollmannsverdenen fra Han-Du-Vet. Er du dum, eller? Du er antageligvis den mest berømte trollmannen, om man kan kalle deg det, i hele verden.» Harry var målløs. Var han det? Harry hadde aldri hørt noe om det. Han hadde levd stille og rolig med familien sin så lenge han kunne huske. Hvordan kunne han være det minste berømt? Det måtte være en spøk. «Hva får deg til å si det? Er dette en spøk?» Gutten så oppgitt ut nå. «Vet du virkelig ikke hva som skjedde? Du, den store Harry Potter, vet ikke engang selv hva som skjedde?» Han ble litt lattermild nå. Harry ble irritert. «Så fortell meg hva som skjedde da, hvorfor jeg liksom er så berømt.» Harry så nå, for første gang, at folk ute på gangen i toget stirret på ham når de gikk forbi. Draco satte seg godt til rette. «Vel, nå skal du høre.»

«Jeg tror ikke på deg,» sa Harry, da Draco var ferdig med historien om allehelgensaftenen da Harry var ett år gammel. «Jeg tror at alt du sier må være oppdiktet. Foreldrene mine er vel ikke døde. De lever fortsatt, og jeg har til og med en bror! Og dette med arret – jeg har vel ikke noe arr i pannen! Det har det aldri vært, ikke så lenge jeg har levd, i alle fall!» Harry begynte å mislike denne gutten. Draco flirte. «Hør på deg selv. Du sier du ikke har noe arr? Hva er det som er i pannen din, da?»

Harry skjønte ingenting. Hadde Draco tuklet med speilet i de få sekundene det tok å låne det av en tilfeldig forbipasserende jente? Han trodde ikke det var en mulighet, da Draco visste like lite om hvordan man faktisk tryllet som Harry selv. Likevel var det et håndfast bevis i speilet. Harry hadde virkelig et sikksakkformet arr, nesten som et lyn, i pannen. Harry var sikker på at det ikke hadde vært der før. Men det var det. Godt synlig, så lenge panneluggen ikke skjulte det.

Draco reiste seg. «Ta det med ro. Jeg vil være vennen din når vi kommer til Galtvort, så jeg skal passe på deg. Hvis du virkelig vet så lite som du sier tror jeg dette kan bli interessant.»

**Endelig ferdig. Det ironiske er at når jeg først bestemmer meg for å skrive et kapittel til blir det plutselig veldig travelt med skole og fritidsaktiviteter. Jeg burde ha ventet at presset blir litt større rundt skoleslutt og eksamenstid. Vel vel, her er kapitlet. Take it or leave it. Neste kapittel kommer sikkert ikke før om et halvt år, forhåpentligvis før.**

**Supermassive Asshole**


	3. Valghatten

**Her kommer kapittel 3 i denne historien. Ingen annen kommentar.**

**-Smash (forkortelse av brukernavnet mitt xD)**

**Harry Potter og de Dødes Forbannelse**

**Kapittel 3: Valghatten**

Harry satt i kupéen og tenkte. Draco hadde gått for litt siden, men Danny hadde ikke kommet tilbake enda. Det gikk opp for Harry at det var store hull i fortellingen til Draco. Han hadde ikke vært særlig nøye med detaljer. Han hadde egentlig bare sagt at Harry fikk arret da en stor og grusom trollmann ved navn Voldemort (hviskende) hadde prøvd å drepe ham. I følge Draco var det da foreldrene hans hadde dødd. Drept av den onde trollmannen. Harry trodde fortsatt ikke på Draco, selvfølgelig, men det hadde begynt å snike seg inn en liten anelse av tvil i sinnet hans likevel. Draco hadde påstått at dette var kjent blant alle trollmenn og hekser i hele verden. Harry Potter var guttungen som hadde overlevd. Harry tenkte så det knakte. Foreldrene hans var vel i live? Det var sikkert bare den bleke, blonde gutten som drev gjøn med ham. Det var vel en eller annen narrestrek han drev med. Han satt sikkert i kupéen ved siden av og lo seg i hjel.

Danny dukket ikke opp, selv ikke når toget begynte å sakke ned. Det slo Harry at Danny ikke hadde noen bagasje i kupéen. Kanskje han hadde den en annen plass, og kom til å gå av toget derfra? Harry overbeviste seg selv om det akkurat sånn var det. Toget gikk enda saktere, til det bare rullet videre i gangfart. Omsider stoppet det helt. Harry så at alle ute i gangen i toget sto og ventet på å få komme ut av de dørene som var. Harry foretrakk å vente, slik at han i det minste slapp å bli most til oksefroskgelé.

Da Harry gikk av toget ble han møtt av et enormt menneske. Eller var det en kjempe? Han hadde stort, stritt hår og en råtten frakk Harry ikke visste om han ville ta i, en gang. I hånden holdt han en lykt, i den andre holdt han en beholder av noe slag. Kjempen (eller var det mannen?) smilte bredt til Harry. «Er'e du som er Harry Potter? Jeg har fått en beskjed om at'n godeste Harry var om bord. Er'e du, det?» Kjempen gransket Harry nysgjerrig med to svarte øyne over alt skjegget. Harry nikket. «Ja.» Kjempen smilte enda bredere. «Da ska'ru være velkommen til Galtvorters, den fineste trolldomsskolen i hele verden. Sku'kke ønske etter en bedre skole hell', i følge mi meining.» Harry skjønte ikke helt hvor kjempen ville med dette, men han tenkte for seg selv at Draco kan ha snakket sant allikevel, siden kjempen så ut til å være informert om at han var med på toget til Galtvort i år. «Beklager, jeg glømte visst å ingtrodusere meg. Gygrid, heter jeg. Rubeus Gygrid. Det er jeg som er portvokter'n på Galtvort.» Fortsatt sto Gygrid der med det store gliset rundt munnen. Nå var han og Harry de eneste som sto igjen på plattformen. «Men så se å sette i gang, da! Vi ha'kke hele natta heller!» Harry så etter kofferten sin, men han oppdaget at den var blitt fraktet av sted til Galtvort allerede. Gygrid pekte mot en broket samling førsteklassinger. De sto i utkanten av et skogbryn i nærheten, og ventet visst på de to. Harry begynte å gå mot dem, og Gygrid fulgte etter.

«Nå når vi alle er samla, da er'e bare å følge meg. Det kan være litt mørkt inni her en steds, men det er'ke no langt vi skal gå.» Gygrid ledet an langs en sti gjennom den mørke skogen. Rundt seg hørte han stemmer. «Er dette den Forbudte Skogen? Det skal være varulver her!» og, naturligvis, svar på spørsmålene. Gygrid snudde seg. «Det er'ke fullmåne i dag, vel, og dessforuten er'ke dettan den Forbudte Skogen. Uansett, når dere runder svingen her framme vil dere kunne se Galtvort for den første gangen i livet deres.» Gygrid snudde seg rundt igjen og begynte å gå.

Galtvort var noe av det fineste Harry hadde sett. Spesielt det første inntrykket av borgen han fikk. Borgen reiste seg høyt over en speilblank vannflate. Vannet så nesten ut som glass. I bakgrunnen langs bakken var det trær. Det meste av borgen sto derimot i klar kontrast mot den skyfrie himmelen, fylt med tusen og atter tusen stjerner. Selve borgen hadde hundrevis av lysende vinduer fordelt på flere tårn og spir enn Harry brydde seg om å telle akkurat der og da. Litt nærmere enn borgen – og definitivt nærmere enn stjernene – så nærme som i vannkanten på den nærmeste siden av sjøen lå det mange trebåter. Harry så at Gygrid satte seg i en av dem – han tok hele båten for seg selv, så stor var han – mens Harry fikk kompani av Danny, som plutselig dukket opp bak ham, Draco og en eller annen gutt med musebrunt hår. «Har alle finni seg en båt?» ropte Gygrid. «I så fall, FULL FART FOROVER!» Båtene satte seg i bevegelse. De gled i gjennom sjøen som om usynlige tråden trakk dem framover, selv om Harry visste det var det som ville ha blitt klassifisert som enkel magi blant alle trollmenn og hekser som var ferdig utdannet på Galtvort.

Da de kom nærmere land på den andre siden begynte Harry å lure på hvor de skulle gå i land. Da så han at de første båtene endret retning mot en hule fylt halvveis med vann, ikke så langt unna. Vel inne i hulen steg de ut av båtene. Gygrid henvendte seg til en gutt med et rundt fjes, «Er detta di padde?» Gutten så himmelfallen på Gygrid, og nikket stumt. Da alle førsteklassingene gikk etter Gygrid på vei opp hørte han Hermine – eller hva det var hun het – hviske fort til gutten som hadde mistet padden sin. «Du må passe bedre på ham, Nilus! Selv om Tristan er smart, kan det godt hende han råker ut for noe han ikke takler. Hvis bestemoren din er så overbeskyttende som du har sagt vedder jeg på at du helst ikke vil vite hva hun mener om at du nesten mistet padden din før første skoledag.» Gutten nikket ulykkelig, selv om Harry kunne se han var glad for å få igjen padda, eller Tristan, hvis det var det han het.

På toppen av en stor og staselig trapp ble de forlatt av Gygrid. De sto i den ene enden av en stor gang, nesten som en hall. Der skulle de vente en stund, i følge Gygrid. Danny sto rett ved siden av Harry. «Hva synes du om skolen, da?» spurte Danny lavt, så ingen andre skulle høre det. Harry smilte. «Den ser fantastisk ut. Jeg gleder meg til å bo her.» Danny returnerte et forsiktig smil. «Ja, det er vel omtrent slik jeg føler det og.»

Her ble de avbrudd av raske fottrinn. En eldre dame i smaragdgrønn kutte sto ved toppen av trappen. «Jeg er professor Minerva McSnurp, lærer i transfigurasjon her ved skolen. Hvis dere kan følge meg skal jeg ta dere med til et rom dere kan vente i til vi er klare til å ta imot dere. Forbered dere på å bli valgt inn i et av de fire husene her ved skolen.» Hun snudde på hælen og gikk av sted, uten å se seg tilbake. Førsteklassingen gikk nervøse etter.

Det var en stor dør lenger borte i hallen. Når det gjaldt hallen i seg selv var den utsmykket og kunne lett ha rommet hele huset til foreldrene hans. Harry trodde først de skulle inn den store døren, der de større elevene gikk inn, men professor McSnurp åpnet en annen, litt mindre dør ved siden av. På innsiden av døren var det et nytt, stort rom, selv om det ikke kunne måle seg med velkomsthallen. «Hvilket hus tror du du kommer i?» spurte Harry Danny. Danny trakk på skuldrene. «Jeg vet ikke helt. Det er mange i familien min som er smygardinger, selv om vi har både ravnkloinger og håsblåsinger. Hvis jeg må tippe må jeg si Smygard.» Harry visste at begge foreldrene hans hadde gått i Smygard. Det var i hvert fall det de hadde sagt. Harry visste ikke hva han skulle tro lenger. Det Draco hadde fortalt på toget hadde fylt ham med tvil, selv om Draco åpenbart bløffet. Det virket som en litt for omfattende løgn til at gutten kunne ha funnet den på der og da. «Jeg er fornøyd så lenge det er det samme huset som deg, selv om jeg nok skal klare meg uten deg også.» Harry merket at han måtte på do. Han fikk spørre professor McSnurp når hun kom tilbake. Hun hadde forsvunnet da de kom inn i rommet.

«Vi er klare for dere nå,» sa en stemme bak Harry. «Vennligst følg meg.» Harry snudde seg. «Professor, jeg må en tur på do!» McSnurp så irritert ned på ham. «De er Herr Potter, er du ikke? Må du nå?» hvisket hun. Harry nikket. Professoren sukket. «Sir Nicholas?» ropte hun lavt. Harry ble litt befippet da et sølvskimrende hode plutselig dukket opp sidelengs ut fra en vegg i nærheten. «Minerva!» sa det, «hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med i dag?» Professor McSnurp snudde seg i retning hodet, som nå hadde kommet helt ut av veggen og avslørte at det tilhørte en mann, om man kunne kalle det det. Av det lille Harry visste om spøkelser, var det slik han hadde forestilt seg et. Mannen var kledd i gammeldagse klær Harry ville forvente å se i et skuespill av Shakespeare. «Du kan følge Herr Potter til det nærmeste herretoalettet. Vennligst innprent ham at vi vanligvis ikke lar elevene våre gå på do når noe viktig foregår. Aller minst i timene. Deretter tar du ham med deg inn i storsalen via sideinngangen.» Nikk, hvis det var det han het, bukket dypt. Harry så forskrekket på mens hodet hans falt av – nesten. Det hang på ved hjelp av noen få centimeter hud og sener.

Dette så selvfølgelig de andre førsteklassingene, og de begynte å peke. «Se der'a, hvem er-» «det er Nesten Hodeløse Nikk, det er han som-» «Det er nok! Nå skal dere følge meg og ikke bry dere om Sir Nicholas. Det vil bli mange anledninger til å hilse på ham.» Hun snudde på hælen, nok en gang, og ventet ikke på at førsteklassingene skulle følge etter henne. Hun trengte ikke å bekymre seg heller, for de fulgte etter henne, lydige som om de var veloppdragne hunder. Det virket som om McSnurp hadde den evnen alle lærere ønsket de hadde – evnen til å få elevene til å høre etter.

Da alle elevene et lite minutt etter hadde forlatt rommet ba Nikk Harry om å følge etter ham. «Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Toppington til tjeneste, unge mann! Vennligst følg etter meg.» Harry fulgte etter ham. «Nå, lille Harry Potter, skal du begynne på Galtvort i år, da?» Nikk lo. «Det var visst et litt dumt spørsmål. Du hadde ikke vært her ellers. Hvilket hus tror du du kommer i, da? Personlig håper jeg du kommer i Griffing. Det er mitt eget hus. Hvert av de fire husene har hvert sitt spøkelse, visste du det? Jeg er husspøkelset i Griffing.» Harry visste ikke hva han skulle svare. Det var som om strømmen av ord bare passerte foran ham. Alt dette maset om hus virket trettende på Harry. Han antok at det var fordi det kunne spores tilbake til foreldrene – det de sa om at begge var smygardinger. Han merket at det ble litt for mye. Han følte at det ble litt rart å sende brev til foreldrene sine om det Draco hadde sagt var sant, men hva annet kunne han gjøre? Han visste ikke.

Rundt en sving stanset Nikk og viste Harry inn til et herretoalett. «Vær litt rask, valgseremonien har allerede startet,» sa han.

Harry kom ut fra toalettet, fysisk sett litt lettere enn før. Psykisk sett var han tyngre. Han var nervøs for hvilket hus han kom i – og hvordan ble de valgt i hus? «Nikk, hvordan blir man valgt ut til de forskjellige husene? Er det en prøve? Et intervju?» Nikk snudde seg da han hørte stemmen til Harry. «Men min gode mann, vet du ikke det? Nei, det er ingenting å bekymre seg for. Du trenger bare å prøve valghatten, og vips så bestemmer den hvilket hus du kommer i.» Harry følte seg nesten lurt. Hverken hans mor eller hans far hadde villet sagt noe om det, og alle andre han hadde spurt hadde heller ikke hatt lyst til å svare. Det virket som om alle gjorde det de kunne for å gjøre førsteklassinger nervøse før de skulle velges inn i husene.

Harry rakk det akkurat. Han hadde akkurat stilt seg bakerst i klyngen med førsteklassinger da en jente reiste seg fra en sliten krakk og tok av seg en skitten, medtatt hatt og sprang ned til det som måtte være søsteren sin. Etter fjesene deres å dømme hadde blitt valgt til forskjellige hus. De så ikke veldig fornøyd ut, men de skiltes og gikk hvert til sitt.

«Harry Potter!» sa professor McSnurp høyt og tydelig rett etterpå. Harry ble så overrasket at han nesten dyttet en høy, rødhåret gutt overende da han skulle gå fram. Salen hadde plutselig stilnet. Da han satte seg på krakken begynte folk å hviske. Harry snudde seg og så Tritius Trutvik – nei, _professor_ Trutvik vinke oppmuntrende.

Harry merket at professor McSnurp tredde hatten ettertrykkelig nedover ørene hans. Før hatten kom over øynene hans rakk Harry å se at Danny satt på den ytterste enden av bord nummer to fra høyre.

«Hva har vi her? Dette var litt av et hode!» Harry hørte en stemme, men det virket som om det bare var Harry som hørte den. Var det hatten som snakket? «Her er det masser av mot, ja visst, ikke noe spørsmål om det. Dette ville naturligvis ha kvalifisert til Griffing, men likevel er det mye annet i hodet ditt også. Du er lur, også! Med trening i Smygard kan du bli stor, ja, du ville kunne ha nådd langt i Smygard.» Denne rablingen forsto ikke Harry mye av, men stemmen fortsatte likevel. «Det er talent i massevis her. Jeg vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal plassere deg. Du har anlegg for kløkt også, lik en fra Ravnklo. Nei, dette tar for lang tid. Jeg synes vi skal plassere deg i SMYGARD!» Harry hørte at hatten ropte det siste ordet høyt. I det Harry skulle til å ta av seg hatten syntes han det virket som om hatten hadde noe mer å si til ham. «Lykke til, Harry Potter – du vil trenge det.»

**Dette var kanskje det letteste kapittelet å skrive så langt – kanskje det var derfor det ble så langt? Jeg hadde tenkt å skrive mer, men den siste kommentaren til valghatten var en for god cliffhanger til at jeg kunne la den gå.**

**-Supermassive Asshole**


End file.
